fall of an arrow
by Sam O'toole
Summary: Chloe's husband Oliver Queen dies in her arms and she reveals that she's pregnant. read to find out more.
1. fall of an arrow

Chapter one: Fall of an arrow.

The Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen's death, Chloe's pov.

My name is Chloe Queen I'm 21 years old and I'm married to the amazing and handsome blonde hair blue eyed 23 year old superhero named Oliver Queen also called the Green Arrow. Being married to a superhero has its major ups and downs. Ollie has been nearly killed on many different occasions. Lex Luthor is the horrible man that has been after my husband and his best friend Clark Kent for years. I have no idea why though.

Ollie is the most amazing person ever and I love him to death. He may not have the greatest past ever but he has fought to be the person he is today. Life has been pretty chaotic because Ollie constantly has someone coming after him but he always makes sure that he has time to spend with me funny thing is that I'm pregnant and he doesn't know that. I want Ollie to be happy and not have to worry about me.

Ollie loves being a superhero and I don't want him to sacrifice that. He means the world to me. I have healing powers and whenever Oliver comes home hurt I'll heal him but one night Ollie didn't come home and I began to worry. Around midnight Clark came to our house and said "Chloe I'm sorry but Luthor kidnapped your husband he's at the Luthor mines." Clark flew me to the mines and I ran down one of the shafts looking for my beloved.

I heard the sounds of a struggle and I raced towards where the sounds were coming from. I rounded a corner and saw Oliver's hood laying in front of a closed door. I threw open the door and saw Ollie and Luthor fighting I screamed "Ollie!" he whipped around and when he saw me he yelled "Chloe get the hell out of here!" Luthor kicked Ollie in the hand making him drop his bow. Ollie tried grabbing for it but Luthor was faster. He ducked and rolled and when he got up he pulled back on the bowstring and released the arrow which flew through the air and slammed into Ollie's chest I screamed as Luthor notched another arrow.

Ollie staggered back to look at me and I screamed again as Luthor let the second arrow fly into Oliver's abdomen. Ollie screamed and tried pulling the arrow out before he collapsed. Someone grabbed me while Luthor pulled out a gun and walked over to Ollie who was lying motionless on the ground and shot him in the forehead. I heard Clark scream "NO!" as he came running into the room. Fear coursed through my veins and suddenly I had a massive burst of adrenaline and threw the men holding me at least 30 feet into the opposite walls, and ran to Ollie's side. Ollie's eyes were closed and I started screaming as soon as he heard my voice his eyes popped open and he looked at me and looked down at his chest and tried desperately to pull the arrows out. I pulled the arrow in his chest out first and he screamed a terrible high-pitched scream and moved on to the one lodged into his abdomen I pulled that one out and he started whimpering I moved back to his head and gently held it not trying to hurt him any more than he already was.

I was horrified that he was injured so badly. I heard the running of feet and watched Lex Luthor run off still holding Ollie's bow. Ollie moaned and said "he stole m-my b-bow" obviously trying to be humorous. Clark walked over to where Ollie and I were and knelt down next to Ollie opposite from me. I kissed Ollie's bloodstained lips and said "I love you Ollie, I love you so much, I have something to tell you baby." He said "what is it?" I said bending so that my mouth was next to his ear "I'm pregnant." A small smile crossed his lips as he said to Clark "keep Chloe safe no matter what and keep our baby safe. Don't let her anger get the best of her." I continued holding his head as he shuddered and his body went still.


	2. my heart will go on

Chapter two: my heart will go on

Please listen to my heart will go on by Celine Dion.

"NO!" I screamed as Ollie breathed his last anger welled up in me and I screamed and laid Ollie's head back on the ground and tried running after Luthor but Clark grabbed me and wrapped me in a tight hug, then Clark picked Ollie's body up and he ran out of the mine leaving me there in a room soaked with my husband's blood. Soon Clark came back without Ollie and when he came back I collapsed and Clark picked me up and flew me back to mine and Ollie's house. When he brought me up to mine and Ollie's room I noticed a lump underneath the blanket and when I pulled back the blanket I saw Ollie's body.

Clark said "we'll bury him tomorrow." I said "we can't just bury him." Clark said "there's nothing more that we can do for him, no amount of healing can save him." I was in shock I couldn't believe that he was gone. My life had been going great until now. Ollie and I had been dreaming about having a family and when we finally had gotten our wish he was murdered. I followed Clark down the stairs and made him a bed on the couch and went back upstairs and collapsed onto the bed next to Ollie's body and wrapped my arms around his cold still form. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried my heart out wishing that somehow Ollie would wake up and say "I'm just fine!" but he didn't. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew someone was shaking me awake I freaked out and shot up out of bed. Clark said "Chloe it's time."

He wrapped Ollie's body in the blanket and carried him outside he motioned for me to grab onto his arm which I did and he flew us to the justice league hideout. When we landed Flash came running out and when she saw the bundle in Clark's arms she said "don't tell me we lost another one." Clark moved the blanket away from Ollie's chest and head revealing the arrow and bullet wounds. Flash's eyes filled with tears and she walked back into the building we followed her and when we reached what looked like a burial chamber we stopped there was a green colored metal casket that had the bow and arrow symbol on it. I heard someone come in and I looked up and saw Batman walking into the room he removed the lid and I gently took Ollie's gear off stripping him down to his boxers and then wrapped him back in the blanket. I kissed my husband's cold lips before they put him in the casket and I burst into tears as I watched them place the lid over Ollie's body.

I looked to the left and the right taking in the caskets of Hawkman, Pyro (the human torch), Sandman, and Mystique all with their masks laying on top of the lid. I started crying even harder knowing that now Ollie was one of them I gently laid his sunglasses on the coffin lid and walked away. I walked towards the room of supreme justice and sat down on a chair that had the label "Green Arrow" on it. Batman, Flash, and Clark came in and sat down in their respective chairs and Batman said "that's 5 deaths in less than a year; we need a break from fighting this is getting too dangerous." I said "we cannot rest until Luthor is captured he's the one that killed Ollie, Hawkman, Pyro, Sandman, and Mystique." Batman said "we lost Ollie he was the only one that Luthor was really afraid of." I said "once I have our child I will take Ollie's place as the new Green Arrow." Batman said "that gives me an idea." He left the room and came back carrying a bow very similar to the one that Luthor had used to kill Ollie. He handed it to me and said "Oliver said to give this to you if anything were to happen to him." and handed me the bow. I ran my hand along its sleek contours reminiscing about Ollie's real bow.

We left the Justice League headquarters and Clark flew me back home and for some reason I fell asleep in his strong arms. When I woke up I was in mine and Ollie's room and on our newly made bed with the blankets tucked under my chin. I knew that this was a brand new start to the story of Chloe Queen. As my life went on Clark came over just about every day and I kept getting bigger and bigger, and I realized that I came to like Clark I mean he was always there for me and I needed that. I also realized that my heart would go on.


	3. black arrow

Chapter 3: black arrow.

6 months later my water broke while I was with flash and I delivered a beautiful little boy which I named Oliver Zander Queen Jr. after his father. He was a beautiful baby with blonde hair and the prettiest sky blue eyes. I loved our son and spent almost every waking moment of the day with him. From the beginning he slept through the night and was a good little baby.

4 months later.

Flash came to me one day frantically saying that there was a new villain everyone was calling the "Black Arrow" and I was horrified. After I donned the green arrow uniform Clark flew me to the middle of Metropolis and as soon as we landed I heard the twang of a bowstring and had barely enough time to dodge the arrow and watched it slam into the trunk of a tree behind me I spun around and looked closely at the arrow and was horrified at what I saw it was one of Oliver's arrows! My heart was racing as I spun back around only to be thrown to the ground with a bow pressed hard against my throat. The person was forcing me to look at their face and I saw the deep blue eyes behind the black sunglasses and I realized with horror and relief that it was my husband.

I threw Ollie off of me and screamed "what the hell is wrong with you? Do you not recognize me?!" Ollie shook his head making his hood fall down revealing black hair instead of his usual blonde it was also a little longer than usual Ollie normally kept it fairly short. He said "Chloe? Is that you?" and I said "yes Ollie it's me." I took off the green hood revealing my bright blonde hair that fell to the middle of my back.

Ollie reached up and took my sunglasses off and kissed me he said "don't give up on me whatever you do. Luthor has almost complete control over me. I don't want you getting hurt because of me." I kissed him and told him "our baby needs you Ollie he needs his daddy." I saw tears rolling down Oliver's face as he said "I can't come back until Luthor is dead. He said that if I ever tried leaving him that he'd kill you in front of me and then torture me to death." I said "I can't live without you Ollie I need you almost as much as our son does." Ollie's eyes flashed a bright blue and he slunk away leaving me sobbing on the ground. Clark walked up to me and hugged me tight as I sobbed into his chest he must have seen the entire thing because he said "I'm sure Oliver will find a way to get back to you." We flew back home and I went up to my room and kept sobbing as I saw our son laying in his crib fast asleep.

Oliver Jr. started stirring in his crib as he heard me crying and started wailing as well I walked over to his crib and picked him up and held him close to me I went and made a bottle and sat down and fed him. My son looked up at me with his father's beautiful bright blue eyes and I kissed his forehead and he soon fell asleep after he was done eating. I put him back to bed and soon fell asleep.


	4. home

Chapter 4: home.

Please listen to home by Daughtry.

That night I couldn't sleep at all. I kept thinking of what Ollie had said to me about the fact that Luthor had threatened him that he would kill me and our son if he had tried to escape. Then at four in the morning I heard frantic pounding on the door and when I opened it I saw Clark clutching a blanketed figure to his chest he looked frantic and I ushered him into the living room and when he laid the figure on the couch a part of the blanket fell away and I gasped when I saw their face it was Ollie and he was severely injured blood coming out the corners of his mouth and had a bullet wound to his head. I was shocked and horrified as Clark pulled the blanket off of Ollie he had obviously been severely tortured he had burns and cuts all over his chest and neck as well as several bullet wounds and stab wounds.

Miraculously Ollie opened his eyes and grabbed my arm when I touched the worst of the cuts on his chest. He gasped out "C-Chloe?" I said "Yes honey I'm here I won't ever leave you." He smiled and said "C-Chloe w-where's o-our b-baby?" I went upstairs and found Ollie Jr. laying in his crib wide awake and making adorable baby noises and scooped him up and carried him downstairs, I carried him over to the couch where his father was and told Clark to cover Ollie up the best that he could I didn't want our son to be exposed to the horrors of this world already at only four months of age.

When Clark covered Ollie up I gently handed Ollie our son Ollie winced and relaxed cradling Ollie Jr. I smiled at the two of them and hoped that our son would be able to grow up with a father and not be raised the way I was. I had witnessed my mother being murdered and my father who had sunk into alcoholism abandoned me when I was 7 years old blaming me for my mother's death saying that if I hadn't been born my mother wouldn't have died. During the time that I was with my father I was horribly abused both physically and mentally.

I was taken in by an elderly couple that couldn't have children when they were younger and raised by them. They formally adopted me when I was ten. That's one thing Ollie doesn't know about me. He honestly thinks that Mary and Joe are my real mother and father but they're not. I mean they're not really elderly but in parenting terms they are. They're about 60 years old now and I still go and visit them every now and then they live in Florida and plane tickets these days cost you about an arm and a leg.

Ollie handed me back our baby and surprisingly the little boy had fallen asleep and Ollie smiled as he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
